


The Last Letter

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is dead, Enochian, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, This is also kinda cheesy, and i had to do it, cas gives dean a letter, i dont know, i just got this idea in my head, jack can read enochian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Dean is cleaning Cas' room when he finds a letter addressed to him.





	The Last Letter

It starts when Dean finally decides to clean out Cas’ room. He wasn’t going to do it, but Sam had went to do it and he couldn’t bear anyone else doing it but himself. Anyone else removing Cas’ room of its memories.

He was removing stuff from the drawers when he saw it. A plain white envelope with one word written on it in Cas’ handwriting.  _ Dean _ . Dean could hear Cas’ deep voice whispering that word as his finger trailed across the letters.

At first he didn’t want to open it, but he made himself do it. He slowly peeled the envelope open. Reached in and grabbed the folded paper. Pulled it out and unfolded it. When he looked at it, he frowned.

It was written in Enochian.

~~~~

It ends when Jack finds it. Dean had left it open on the counter, Cas’ writing in view of the world yet still a mystery to it. He didn’t notice the kid pick it up. Didn’t notice when he looked it over. But when he spoke, every fiber in his body focused in on him.

“This says it’s for you,” Jack looked between Dean and the paper he held in his hand.

“How do you know that?” Dean figured he saw the envelope as well, but he wasn’t sure. This was an archangel’s son. It’s possible that he could speak Enochian. Or at the very least, read it.

“It has your name on it,” Jack walked over to Dean and pointed out the word at the top. Four letters scrawled in a language he didn’t know.

“So you can read it?” Dean spoke slowly, his eyes barely shifting from the paper.

“Yes,” Jack answered him.

Dean took his eyes off Cas’ writing for a long moment, only looking at Jack. “Could you read it for me?”

“Sure.” And Jack does just that, standing there in front of Dean. In the quiet of the room Dean feels like he can almost hear Jack’s voice change to Cas’.

 

_ ‘Dean, _

_ I know you think of yourself as broken. Unworthy of love. You look in the mirror and see your scars and believe everything people have ever told you. But they are wrong. You are wrong. I’ve seen your soul, Dean. And it is the most beautiful, the most pure, thing I have ever seen. In thousands of years. After watching all those people. It has shone the brightest out of them all. _

_ You are so beautiful and I wished you could see it. Believe it. _

_ These emotions started off as being strange to me, but I know I have figured them out. Being human helped a lot. You helped a lot. _

_ Dean, you taught me many things. How to stand up. What to stand for. What happens when you do. But you also taught me so much more. You taught me hate. You taught me jealousy. And you taught me love. _

_ I wish I could tell you all of this myself. But that would take a courage I do not yet have. I can’t even bring myself to write this in a language you would be able to read. But one day I will tell you. _

_ I love you, Dean Winchester. Since the day I pulled you out of hell. Since the day I first saw your soul, tortured but still shining like a beacon. I have loved you. And I always will, even in death.’ _

It takes Dean a few minutes to register that Jack has stopped speaking. At least one more to notice the wetness on his cheeks and wipe it away.

“Dean?” Jack starts, worried expression on his face.

“Thank you,” Dean looks at Jack, and smiles an honest smile, “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome?” Jack tilts his head in the way that reminds Dean of Cas as he takes the letter back, patting him on the shoulder once before he leaves.

He places the letter on his nightstand when he gets to his room. Lays down on the bed and prays. Even though he knows no one is listening.

“Love ya too, Castiel.”


End file.
